


Cabin With No Light

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cabin Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser watched as it rained quite horribly outside, with the bony reptile turning around to face Shulk, Pit, and Lady Palutena, wondering why the three Smashers were gathered in the same wooden cabin as he was, with the cabin managing to take the strong pouring from outside as it was extremely stormy. They were deep in the haunted woods, with them being far from civilization.

"All right, before we do anything of note, can we have the reasons for why you showed up here?" Dry Bowser asked as he turned on a flashlight, since here were no lights within the cabin.

Shulk shrugged as he shook his head. "I just wanted a chance to get out of the house and go to the woods."

"Well... I thought that there would be some pillows out here. I mean, in this lone cabin." Pit explained as he pulled up his shorts.

"I thought they had some pancakes in here..." Palutena explained as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, brushing her long green hair as a result.

Dry Bowser: (sighs) So basically you all have terrible excuses for being here, I take it.

Looking at each other, the Super Smash Bros. trio nodded their heads in response, with Dry Bowser sighing as lightning briefly illuminated the cabin, thunder booming loudly as the entire cabin shook.


End file.
